Moment of Happiness
by Hayashinkage17
Summary: Let our love be free. We have been through so much, and I won't regret if I spend it with you. Thank you for being in my life, in the moment of happiness. One-Shot RikuShi.


Moment Of Happiness

Summary: Let our love be free, we have passed through bittersweet times, and I never regret it if I spend them up with you. Thank you for being in my life, in the moment of happiness.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. The song "Xing Fu de Shun Jian/Moment of Happiness" is owned by Ambrose Xu

 _ **When the autumn comes again**_

 _ **You tell me to love and to hold on with smile**_

It was autumn in Radiant Garden. A lot of fallen reddish leaves can be seen on the ground. You can feel the cool breeze giving a hint of tingling feeling on the skin. The weather was clearly fine, and some kids were playing outside the place, enjoying the day.

A young silver-haired man was walking on the shopping district. He was dressed in casual clothes, but was made neat and tidy, as if he was going to attend a special event.

He then made his way entering a flower shop, a familiar one. As he entered the shop, he was greeted by the owner, in which the boy knows well.

"Good Morning, Riku." The shop keeper greeted him.

"Good Morning, Aerith." The boy, known to be Riku, greeted her back. "I'd like to buy some flowers."

"Sure, which bouquet would you like?"

"Can I have a bouquet of Lilies and Frangipanis?" Riku asked. Aerith's face then changed into a bit frown, showing concern.

"Oh, is it for her?" Aerith asked him. He didn't have to ask who she referred to, as she referred to the same girl Riku also referred for.

"Yes, it is." Riku replied sadly.

 _ **No matter how short the tenderness will be**_

 _ **When I come again in mercy, I won't ask for more**_

"I'm really sorry, Riku. She's such a nice girl, sweet too. I also missed her terribly." Aerith said, showing him some concern.

"Yes, it's been three years, yet she still clung in my heart so strictly. I missed her too much, I think." Riku replied.

"You're right. Oh, here's the bouquet that you asked." Aerith said as she handed over the Lily-Frangipani bouquet.

"Oh, Thank you so much." Riku replied.

"Please send my greetings and prayers to her."

"I will, see you next time." Riku replied as he exited the shop.

 _ **Did you know that some things and some people**_

 _ **Just stay the same like they were at the first time?**_

" _Hey, the name's Riku, what's your name?" Riku asked a new girl at his class._

 _The girl kept quiet and ignored him, her face hidden as she looked downward. Riku was a bit annoyed, but decided not to be angry, "Probably she was too shy because she's new here." He thought. "Ehm, excuse me?"_

" _Xi…Xion…" the girl said softly that Riku can't hear her clearly_

" _Sorry?"_

" _The name's Xion", Xion said softly. "Nice to meet you, Riku."_

" _Ah, nice to meet you, too." Riku replied. "Hey, let's be friends."_

" _Uh…I…um…Okay. Friends!" Xion replied shyly._

" _Come on, let's meet our other friends!" Riku said as he held Xion's hand, dragging her with him as he went towards his friends._

" _Hello guys!" Riku shouted as he approached them._

" _Oh, hello Riku!" one of his friends greeted him, "Hey, who's that with you?"_

" _Oh, sorry. Guys, meet our new friend, Xion. Xion, this is Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and Axel." Riku introduced his friends to her._

" _Nice to meet you, Xion." The group greeted her._

 _However, as time goes, Xion couldn't blend up properly with her friends, they did talk to her, but only for a few moments. This saddened Xion very much. Luckily there is still one guy who kept talking much to her._

 _That guy, you knew, was Riku himself._

 _ **How relentless time is, I won't forget that**_

 _ **Now I am contented with this fate**_

 _ **Because with you, there is happiness**_

Riku was halfway towards his destination, when somebody called him. "Hey, Riku, wanna play?"

Riku instantly recognizes the voice. "Oh, Hi Sora, Sorry, I'm busy. Maybe this afternoon or tomorrow, maybe?"

"Oh, come on, Riku, What makes you really busy right now?" Sora pouted.

"Hey, Sora, don't be so rude." Kairi says from his side. "Can't you look at what he brings?"

"Uh, flowers." Sora said, "Wait, so Riku's on a date? I can't wait to see who he dates!" Sora smiled.

"Sora, oh my gosh." Kairi said. "You know, I won't go on a date with you if you brought me that flowers, that's not flowers for date you know?"

"Hm, what do you mean, Kairi?" Sora asked, confused.

"No one's going for a date with frangipanis at hand, Sora. Frangipanis are flowers for the dead. They were usually put on someone's grave." Kairi replied.

"Grave…" Sora then came to a realization, "You don't mean…"

"Yes, Sora." Kairi said. "By the way, Riku, is it okay if I join you? I also wanted to visit her."

"Uh, sure, you can." Riku said. "But shouldn't you change your clothes first?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, I can just use my jacket on my bag, then we can go." Kairi said as she took her jacket. "Care to join us, Sora?"

"Well, yes, we're her friends too, right?" Sora said. "Although well…"

" _Riku!"_

" _Yes, Sora?"_

" _Come on, let's play with us!" Sora persuaded._

" _Sorry, Sora. I'm going to Xion's. She's sick right now." Riku replied._

" _Huh, who's Xion?" he replied._

" _Oh my gosh, Sora, how come you had forgotten her! She's our friend at the Elementary School, don't you remember?"_

" _Huh, really, I didn't remember…Oh yes, yes, I know, that silent girl with raven hair, right?"_

" _Yes, I'm glad you remembered." Riku replied. "Now please, let me go visit her."_

" _Oh, come on, Riku! She could take care of herself! She still had her parents, right?"_

" _Gosh, Sora. Is that how you treat your friend? You know that she's sick and you don't show any care? What kind of friend are you?"_

" _Hey, I treat my friends nicely, you know? I always ask them to play together, I helped them with their homework."_

" _Then, either you didn't care if your friend is sick, or you didn't consider Xion as your friend!" Riku replied sternly. Then Riku turned back. "I'm going."_

" _Gosh, Riku, who's Xion to you, anyway?"_

 _Riku looked back at Sora. "I'm her true friend!"_

 _Then he continued walking towards Xion's house._

"Look, I'm really…really sorry about what I said when Xion was sick. It's just…I…I hardly ever talked to her, I tend to feel like she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Or, to be honest, you ignored her." Riku replied with a glare. "But it's all in the past, Sora. I can't stay mad on you too long."

"Thanks, Riku." Sora said. "Let's go now. I really wanted to say sorry to her, again."

The three then made their way to the graveyard.

 _ **Let me unlock you from time, set our love free and unrestrained**_

 _ **We've been through so much that our hearts were crushed and in pain**_

" _Riku, can I talk with you?"_

 _The soft sound from a certain raven-haired 17-year-old girl caught Riku's attention. He's currently at the rooftop, looking at the beautiful sky._

" _Yes, Xion, what is it?"_

 _The girl then approached him, taking a seat next to him. "Is it okay if...if..."_

" _Calm down, Xion, what is it?"_

" _If...I jumped from this place?"_

 _That statement reached Riku like a knife stabbing his body. "W...What?"_

" _I say, is it okay for me to jump from this place?"_

 _Riku turned towards her, frowning. "Y...You can't, Xion. You can't jump. What will your friends feel?"_

 _Xion just frowned, tears flowing down her cheek. "No one will be affected, Riku. I have no friends. No one cares about me, everyone forgets me. My existence is futile, Riku. I better disappear into nothingness, then no one will cry for me. I..."_

" _That's not true!" Riku shouted, startling Xion. "Who says no one would be affected? Who says you have no friends, who says everyone forget you, and moreover, who says your existence is futile?"_

 _Xion just kept silent, a bit scared at the voice tone Riku was using. Riku, on the other hand, scooted closer to her, taking her hand, which was trembling because of fear._

" _Don't, Xion. Don't beat yourself this much. You may not see it by yourself, but we're very happy to have you in our life. You have friends Xion, even you have the true one. You were not forgotten, yet you were embraced so happily on your comeback here. Your existence is not futile at all. Heck, your existence has affected me so much that you can't leave. Please don't, Xion, I beg you."_

" _Riku..." Xion can see the boy in front of her was in a verge of tears. Xion truly was shocked as it was the first time she saw Riku this emotional. "D...Did you just say..."_

 _Riku realized that he had spoken it out loud. Blush fiercely spread among his face. "Y...Yeah, I've said that. Sorry if..."_

 _Riku can't finish the sentence, as something covered the small gap on his mouth and his lips. He instantly recognized Xion had planted her lips on his. He took some time before kissing her back, much to Xion's glee. When they parted, Xion was smiling, but Riku could see that it quickly change into a frown._

" _Xion, what is it?"_

" _Riku, there is something I haven't told you, and I'm afraid this might affect you too much."_

 _Riku was puzzled. "Affect me? Why?"_

" _Riku, I won't jump off this tower. I thank you so much for this. But sadly, as much as I want to kiss you again, I still have to leave."_

 _Riku's eyes widened, "W...What? Why?"_

" _Riku..." Xion said softly as she focused her gaze onto his watering eyes. "I'm too scared to admit this, but I've got...got..."_

" _Calm down, Xion."_

" _I've got a liver cancer, and the doctor said I...I won't survive until the next 2 months."_

 _This shocked Riku even further. He can't blame her for the disease, and for admitting so late. He blamed more to himself. If only he noticed that earlier, if only he confessed much earlier._

" _So, t...that's the real reason you want to jump?" Riku stammered._

" _Well, a part of it. I hide it. I'm afraid to tell you sooner. I...I'm really sorry, Riku."_

" _I...It's okay. It's not too late. At least I know now." Riku said._

" _Y...You're not angry with me?" Xion asked._

" _No, I am not."_

" _Then can I request something from you?" Xion asked. "Please?"_

" _Sure, what is it?"_

 _Xion huffed before saying her request. "Can I stay with you, together, until I draw my last breath?"_

 _This request sadden Riku as much. But he had no other choice. He loved her, she loved him, although both of them know this will be very short-lived and painful._

" _I will." Riku said._

 _They continued to watch the sunset, now hand in hand._

 _ **Someday when the leaves fall before my eyes**_

 _ **There will be no more sorrow**_

 _ **Because eternity will finally believe in the moment of happiness.**_

The trio finally made their way to the graveyard. Having visited the graveyard for numerous times made it very easy for Riku to spot the desired grave. He got down on his knees, eyeing the name carved on the gravestone

 _Xion Kurohara (1998-2016)_

 _ **Let me unlock you from time, letting our love free**_

 _ **I won't forget every second I spent with you**_

"You know, Xion? After three years, I still can't believe you still occupy a piece of my heart. It's only two months. Short, I know. But I never regret it, because I spend it with you. I still remembered the last minute of our time, the minute when you smiled to me, even when you know you will depart really, really soon. I still remembered the tight hold on my arms, the last words that you really want to say, that you wanted to thank me for being with you, and wished that you can live longer, and wished that I could see you someday, somewhere in the Heavens." Riku stopped to wipe out his tears.

 _ **The past and future have interwoven together**_

"Anyway. Aerith has prayed for you, too. I hope you're happy up there. Oh, and Sora is now at my back, along with Kairi. I think he was probably praying for your safety, and feeling sorry for neglecting you earlier. The same goes to Kairi."

Tears continued to ran through his cheeks, he wiped it off, but still it continues to pour down.

 _ **Please forgive my sweet tears**_

Riku put down the bouquet he bought from Aerith.

"Here's another fragrant flower for you. I'll continue my journey on this mortal world, but you will be in my heart, always. I'll pray for your safety and journey on the Parallel world."

Riku stood up, then prayed for a few minutes, as he opened his eyes, he muttered:

 _ **Thank you for being in my life, in the moment of happiness.**_

 **A/N: That ends this one-shot. Seriously I never thought I'll be making a RikuShi oneshot this early, but the idea just popped out in my mind. Sorry if the plot is boring, and if there is a plot that is similar to this, that was purely coincidental.**

 **Anyway, for the ones which was confused: The confession was on Twilight Town's Clock Tower, but I made Radiant Garden Xion's homeland, so Xion was buried at Radiant Garden.**

 **The Song pieces (in BoldItalic) written above are translations which I took from the internet with some changes by myself. The real song was in Chinese, titled Xing Fu de Shun Jian, and was sung by Ambrose Xu (Xu Shao Yang)**

 **And if you want to know, RikuShi is my third favorite ship in Kingdom Hearts, after SoKai and RokuNami, and because it was on the top four of my shipping, I've designed an OC to act as their children. Maybe I'll put it somewhere on my other stories.**

 **And that's all. Sorry if it was bad and look more like a rubbish. I am not perfect and am going to train by making more stories. Thank you for reading and please leave a constructive review. No Flames are allowed.**

 **再见！**

 **Erikfinnvladimir a.k.a Light Diamond Wave (This is the English translation for my Chinese Name** **)**


End file.
